Agent Blossom
by Scruff the Rat
Summary: Amy Rose is moving up in the world...but will she be able to handle the pressure? Especially when her situation heats up in more ways than one? Rated T for later chapters...Pairings: Secret x Penny and Amy x ?
1. Chapter 1

**A Secret Squirrel/Sonic the Hedgehog crossover—who would have thought it? I'm pretty surprised myself, to be honest. Regardless, I watched some episodes of the anime Slayers, which, by the way, is much more awesome than I anticipated it to be, and long before that I took a trip down memory lane by revisiting the Secret Squirrel series. I love Lisa Ortiz's voice acting in Slayers and the idea of Amy being a detective or secret agent is too tasty for me to resist, so, even though I can't rightfully call myself a Slayers fan, I ****_can_**** rightfully say that I intend to incorporate some of Lina Inverse's character traits into Amy as the story progresses.**

**By the by, music will play a considerable part in this story for effect. I own none of the songs used in this chapter as they all belong to their respective owners. Likewise, Secret Squirrel and its related elements are property of Hanna-Barbera and Amy Rose belongs to SEGA and the Sonic Team.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**("Cherish the Journey"—by Marcus Johnson, featuring Greg Adams and Paul Jackson)**

Shining lights against an ebony, star-studded horizon, the city's fleeting heartbeat soft and liquid on the neighboring navy-blue ocean—even in the dark of night, the life of the city strove on.

Tiny flashes of colors—street ads, traffic lights, and headlights—dotted the metropolitan bloodstream. Cars and trucks of various shapes, sizes, and hues streamed and blurred all over the spider-web of streets, dashing to and fro, the conductor of each one with a specific destination in mind and motivated by a specific reason.

Every now and then, flagrant and obnoxious shouting blasted from the typical city-river of blaring horns and running motors. All the while, anthropomorphic pedestrians of every creed, species, and background swarmed the sidewalks and habitually crossed the streets, also driven by desires to accomplish their respective tasks.

Yep, just another day in the big city...

One girl, in particular, though, stood out from the mass of flesh, fabric, and steel, unaffected by the sheer density of the population surrounding and circulating all around her.

Clad in a white polo shirt jacket that had the top button open, red dress boots that each had a vertical white stripe running down the middle, an open, zipper-up red nylon jacket, black slacks that reached the ankles and were held up by a brown belt, and a red headband, the carnation hedgehog drank in the rich bounty of sound and color that existed just outside the passenger seat window of her cab. Even at the fresh age of 21, the young Mobian still had the same childlike wonder that possessed her every time sights such as these enchanted her with their beauty.

Then at last, after a seeming eternity of excitement and wondering anticipation, the tired, guttural voice of the bovine cab driver broke through the young lady's thoughts, diverting the focus of the girl's green eyes to the front of the yellow vehicle. "We here, miss."

"Oh...?"

A simple turn of the head was all the female needed to confirm the cab driver's statement true: a towering skyscraper stood proudly before and above the relatively miniscule car like a mighty giant before a mere child. City lights from nearby buildings transformed the glass monolith into diamond that shone valiantly against the black of nighttime. If one squinted well enough, one could faintly see the blotched silhouettes of workers through the frosted glass, these very employees working themselves to the marrow to keep the business and company alive and flowing.

_'And today is the day—I mean, night that I start earning my place among them!'_

So without a moment to lose, the hedgehog, after handing a generous tip and a brief, cheery thanks to the driver, stepped out of the cab and began the final steps of her journey.

* * *

**BEEP! BEEP!**

**BEEP! BEEP!**

After the second set of beeping, a hooved hand swiftly came down and firmly shut the sound off with the press of a button, allowing the caller responsible to vocally contact the following recipient: a large, dark grey-furred bison male clad in a white, collared formal shirt as well as a white-striped business suit above that that matched his fur. Two hefty, lemon-colored horns on the fellow's head curved down then off to the sides, well imitating the appearance of neatly combed hair. In this respectable man's yellow eyes lay a constant air of dryness that belied an experienced sense of justice and dutifulness.

His voice, fittingly bass and no-nonsense, calmly replied into the device's intercom, "Yes, Miss Penny?"

"Hello, sir," answered back the chipper voice of an eager, young lady secretary, "the new recruit is here to see you."

The bison man hummed thoughtfully for a bit before nodding and giving out his answer. "Ah yes, send her in."

* * *

_'Okay, Amy Rose, no need to freak out. Just chillax and say your lines. Besides, you rehearsed for two weeks. How hard can one little interview be anyway?'_

Amy promptly knocked on the door to the chief's office.

"You may come in." The carnation Mobian did exactly that and made dead certain to have a pleasant smile on her face as she entered.

Her eyes scanned the spacious and Spartan-style but still somehow impressive office before landing their sights on the broad-backed bison in the mahogany desk at the far, opposite end of the room. His hooves were clamped in front of his face, his elbows on the desk. "Miss Amelia Rose, I presume?"

"Chief Angus Bison, I presume?" the spunky woman returned smartly, hands akimbo.

The Chief huffed lightheartedly, amused by this newcomer's wit. "Yes, well, I understand you have come here to Horizon City in response to the board's acceptance of your application. I read and heard about your work with both the Chaotix _and_ the Freedom Fighters—quite commendable by itself."

At this point, the Chief suddenly adopted his usual frown. "I feel I must warn you, though, Miss Rose: one does not earn one's own place as a secret agent by mere reputation alone. At this agency, we take great pride in the fact that our agents are top of the line—not only skilled and well-knowledgeable but dedicated and reliable also. When an issue of national security is at hand, we expect our agents to be prepared at a moment's notice and to answer the call and to do what _mus_t be done."

Amy nodded determinedly at this serious explanation, well aware of the high expectations a part of her target occupation. She even saluted the same way that a private would properly greet a higher-ranking officer. "You can count on me, Chief! Start me off anywhere you'd think be best for me and I'll show you just what I can do!"

To the rose's satisfaction, Chief smiled at her paternally. "That's the spirit, Miss Rose! And just so you know, I've already singled out the perfect assignment for you. Consider this first task more of a test run, a way to indicate how well you work with others."

_'Okay, teamwork—I've done that with others plenty of times. This'll be a snap!' _Amy brought a hand to her chin, intrigued. "So who will I be working with?"

At this question, Chief did not answer...not directly at least. Instead, he pressed a red button of the intercom on his desk and distinctly spoke into the device's speaker, "Miss Penny, send in Miss Rose's teammates, will you?"

What immediately occurred next practically took Amy's entire breath away! Well...at least it appeared as though it should have.

Right before the unprepared hedgehog's eyes, an orb of white light materialized from absolutely nothing, growing larger and larger until Amy shielded her eyes, half-expecting the weird sphere to become blinding. Much to her thankful surprise, however, no such event took place; the orb dissipated as easily and as quickly as it had appeared.

In truth, the happening wasn't all that impressive. In fact, Amy Rose was just on the verge of asking the Chief just what the hell _that_ had been about..."Seriously, Chief, was there any sort of point to—to—"

Words failed the rose as her verdant eyes expanded exponentially at the famous face before her, never even acknowledging (or needing for that matter) a hoof to gesture to said face.

This time, her breath really _was _taken away!

"Miss Rose, allow me to introduce you to your new teammate: Secret Squirrel."

* * *

**I bet Amy's not the only one who's shocked! Feel free to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**All characters and elements of Secret Squirrel belong to Hanna Barbera while anything and anyone of Sonic the Hedgehog belong to SEGA, the Sonic Team, and Archie.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_'Oh my God...oh my God...Oh...my...freaking...God...'_

Unbelievable—Secret Squirrel—_the _Secret Squirrel—standing right before her in the flesh—Amy needed all her willpower not to lose herself and revert to her long-renounced fan-girl mode. The last thing she wanted was freaking her new employer and coworker out just because of her extra perkiness.

Still, how many people could rightfully say they met, let alone worked alongside, the famous rodent who single-handedly foiled notorious villains such as Goldflipper and Doctor O?

Honestly, Amy Rose had every _right_ to be excited!

"Secret Agent Squirrel, reporting for duty Chief," the chestnut furred mammal crisply sounded out with an earnest smile, pulling a hand out of one of the pockets of his light grey trench coat to salute the Chief in respect. He hadn't noticed the new recruit yet since he'd had his back to her ever since his "entrance."

All of a sudden, a second light went off above the three Mobian's heads, attracting their attention. Unlike Secret's light, though, this one spluttered oddly before shape-shifting in both color and form to reveal a tiny, dark-grey creature that actually materialized a four feet or so above the Chief's desk—and horizontally rather than vertically, by the way. As a result, the new arrival's face was to the ceiling so Amy couldn't quite figure out his identity. In a wheezy, North African-accented voice, the orange clad, red fez-wearing mammal stated (or least _managed_ to state), "Likewise me, Moroc—AIIEEE!"

At the tiny male's plummet, Amy gasped and clamped her hands over her mouth in horror. She shot up from her chair ready to catch the poor guy in her lean arms. "Quick, somebody—"

...Only for the little guy to land safely and perfectly into Secret Squirrel's outstretched arms.

"Catch him?" the rose finished lamely; she had to blink a few times to make sure she wasn't seeing things. She had to admit; that mole had her spooked for a few seconds. Yet now that she thought on how practiced Secret's catch had been, she inevitably wondered, _'Does stuff like this happen often?'_

"Um...Morocco Mole...," Secret's sidekick finished awkwardly with the off-kilter introduction. When he finally noticed the young lady in front of him however, he shared a bit of a benign stare-down with her through his black bifocals before he finally turned his attention to Secret.

"Secret, why is there a pretty girl in red in front of the Chief's desk?"

Amy wasn't sure anymore which development caught her off-guard more—the fact the world-renowned Secret Squirrel was actually about to _converse_ with her...or the fact that that mole had just called her pretty. Granted, he probably meant that adjective as mere observation but the implication still lay behind that deceptively simple word.

Sure enough, Secret raised an eyebrow and smirked lightheartedly at Morocco before setting him down on his feet, still on the Chief's desk, surprised as well by the mole's choice of words. "Really, Morocco...? The new recruit hasn't even introduced herself yet and you're already teasing her."

At these words, Morocco blushed darkly at what his partner in justice was insinuating. "B-B-But...that's not what I—I mean, I only said that because—"

Amy, still standing, put a hand on the flustered mole's shoulder; she couldn't take seeing him embarrassing himself like that much longer. "Relax, Morocco. And even if you didn't mean to mean what you said _that _way, thanks all the same. It does me good to know that I still got it."

A short round of throat-clearing cut through the conversation, directing the attention of the three younger Mobians to the Chief. "Well, now that introductions have been settled, it's time I issue out to you all your assignment. Our sources have leaked to us information regarding an unusual energy signature originating from somewhere in Soumerca."

Amy's eyes widened at the last word. _'Wait a sec...'_ She put a hand to her chin in thought as memories of her time as a Freedom Fighter resurfaced in her memory.

"A large number of the wolf tribe has disappeared as of late," Chief continued gravely, "We fear that conflict might soon erupt between it and the Mysterious Cat Country. Princess Sally is already on her way there to negotiate between the groups. However, the rest of the Freedom Fighters are occupied all over the world, still helping victims and other Freedom Fighters recuperate after Eggman's final defeat and whatnot. As such, through her father's connection to our agency, she has personally requested, Secret, that you and your team arrive as soon as possible to investigate what has been happening to the wolves."

"No worries, Chief!" Secret saluted once more, Morocco and Amy following suit. "We're on it!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in an unknown location...

A massive pair of steel doors slid out of view at one far end of the hall, revealing a tiny, shadowy figure that slunk his way through a long, stony, freezing hallway full of jail cells, each one containing a member of the Wolf Tribe—and none of them were happy puppies as a matter of fact.

For every cell the fiend passed, yowls, howls, and curses flew out at him like bullets from a machine gun. In fact, a great portion of the lupine prisoners gripped and pulled against the bars in vain, several members demanding explanations for this treatment, others merely wishing to maul their captor. Too bad for the wolves, though, that said captor couldn't care less about them; in fact, he hadn't intended for them to be part of the plan anyway.

_'Keep wasting energy, you filthy mongrels. It'll make you less of a hassle for us.'_

Regardless, the pretext of their meddling _did_ offer a rather unforeseen...benefit. And this villain and his comrades were willing to utilize that benefit to its fullest extent.

Leaving the protesting wolves behind, the figure entered a much wider and larger chamber, in which a large, ebony pivot chair with blood red seating sat in front of a giant monitor at the far end of the room. As for the rest of the chamber, numerous smaller screens lined the walls and lay under surveillance by henchman of various species.

The figure quickly sauntered up to the chair and cleared his throat. "Our guests are set to arrive, my dear friend. They have no idea of the threat we are about to unleash on them."

After two long seconds, the chair slowly swiveled 180 degrees to reveal only a short, shadowed figure, his visage undistinguishable. His sniveling chortles, however, like those of a jubilant imp, echoed hauntingly throughout the chamber. The workers attempted their best to focus on their duties and not to shiver at the disconcerting sounds.

"Excellent..."

* * *

_Five hours later..._

**("The Gapra Whitewood" from Final Fantasy 13—composed by Masashi Hamauzu)**

A white, blue striped hovercar landed in a tropical jungle clearing as sunrise blessed the scene with its hues of salmon pink and warm orange. The three agents promptly hopped out of the vehicle before it retracted into a tiny compact cube that Secret's hat opened up treasure-chest style to accept as it flew up to the squirrel.

After the hat shut closed, the agent turned his attention to his newest teammate. "So Amy, you said on the way here that you've been here before. Care to elaborate?"

Amy smiled cooperatively before sharing the tale of how she, Sonic, Tails, and Tails' robotic pet T-Pup came here years ago via tracking Eggman and his robots. Recounting that story, however, did not invoke pleasant memories for the hedgehog...especially the one of Mecha Sally. Secret and Morocco both noticed this fact on account of their observance of the rose's sudden melancholy, the former putting a comforting hand on her and reminding her that the past is past and that everything is better now that Eggman was gone and the latter holding her hand in a gentle squeeze.

Amy welcomed the compassionate gestures without batting an eye. Just the first day and already these guys were proving to be good friends.

But then an interesting thought struck the rose's mind. "Say, Secret, has the HCSA ever had to deal with Eggman?"

Secret removed his hand and put it to his chin, deep in thought. "Well, Chief usually considered anything Eggman-related to be Freedom Fighter jurisdiction. It was pretty rare for the agency to get involved in such issues. When we did, the reason was usually because _our _villains would try seeking help from Eggman's Dark Egg Legions. We never had any problems with him before that aside from the roboticization nonsense."

Morocco released his grip on Amy's hand (a tad reluctantly, we might add) and inquired worriedly, "You do not suppose he is behind any of these disappearances, do you?"

Amy turned her line of sight to the mole. "No way! Eggman got eighty-sixed after Sonic and Knuckles wasted his robot. The combined chaos energies from the Master Emeralds and the Chaos Emeralds wiped him clean out of existence, mind and all. Unless some version of him from another dimension showed up, Egg-in-the-Face is history!"

Secret closed his eyes, not quite ready to believe Amy's words. "Don't be too sure, Miss Rose. Some baddies are like roaches; you can squash them as many times as you like but they just never know when to stay down for the count."

Morocco shuddered. "Eww, that sounds nasty."

A giggle escaped Amy in response to that silly remark. "Morocco, it's a figure of speech."

Secret nodded in like amusement. "Now then, it's time to look for evidence of this elusive lupine-napper."

"Gee, Secret, how will we do that?" Morocco tilted his head with a concerned frown.

_'Yeah, how __**will **__we do that?'_ Amy had only been to this part of the world once, and that had been a few years ago. Even then she had only been in a small portion of the jungle. In other words, she felt just as lost as Morocco.

"No need to fret, comrades! I have just the thing." With those words, Secret produced from his trench coat a metal detector—or at least that's what Amy and Morocco assumed the device was at first—until Secret flipped the handle switch and the machine whirled noiselessly before emitting a wave of white energy that faded away as it left the shelter of the device's pad and melted evanescently into the ground.

The younger Mobians, fascinated, peered over Secret's shoulders as the squirrel began walking off in a specific direction, all his attention glued to the tracker on top of the handle. "You see, this tracker is set to detect members of any particular species—in this case, wolves."

Amy raised both her eyebrows, impressed. _'Wow, he really __**is**__ tech-savvy. I gotta introduce him to Tails one day.'_ Thinking of her twin-tailed friend brought a small ache to the carnation Mobian's heart, but she smartly dismissed it in favor for the task at hand.

Reminiscence could come later.

Before long, the hum of the device, which had been increasing in frequency with each step the trio walked, escalated into a whiny whirl that revealed...nothing?

Indeed, to the trio's confusion, only the same tropical arboreal scenery lay present—absolutely nothing out of the ordinary.

"Hmm..." Secret wasn't quite ready to believe the appearance, though. His tracker couldn't be going nuts for no reason.

"Say, how come the track did not lead us to anything, Secret?"

Why did Amy suddenly feel like that mole had said the wrong thing completely?

**(Music cuts off abruptly)**

As if on cue, the ground suddenly gave way under the agents, all three screaming as the hole sealed back shut with a metallic _chink_. Down, down, down the trio of Mobians went, the slide-like tunnel leading them to—what exactly?

All the hapless heroes could do was endure this crazy carnival ride and find out.

* * *

**Just what sort of trap have our heroes walked into?**


End file.
